


Let Daddy Dan Rub the Pain Away

by fairdeath



Category: Game Grumps, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of Body Worship, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairdeath/pseuds/fairdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah – I was just gonna say, I’ll gently massage you. Let –” there’s a pause of hesitation hanging from his lips, and his voice drops several octaves lower before continuing, “let Daddy Dan rub the pain away.” And Dan sees Arin’s posture go taut before the man glances over to him. Dan watches the flush come to Arin’s face near immediately, working its way up his neck and covering his jaw and cheekbones with a rose tint. Arin wants to make this work for the episode – Dan can see it in his eyes, and braces for impact as Arin’s eyes focus back on the screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Daddy Dan Rub the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> They both had to know this was going to happen.  
> From [Super Mario Galaxy: Keep Clinkin' - PART 76](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubnlACI7M5M&ab_channel=GameGrumps) and [Super Mario Galaxy: Thinky Pinky - PART 77](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtaCjauhDQU&ab_channel=GameGrumps)

Their newest grumping session starts without a flaw. Dan is refreshed from the sun returning, from having a good night’s rest, and from seeing Arin again. He loves all of the Grumps, don’t get him wrong.

Ross is a shit-stirrer and Dan makes sure to punish him for it – he eats him out until he’s a blubbering mess with tears down his face, has given Dan a raw back from how he drags crescent moons along the milky expanse of his skin, teases to the brink of torture until Ross is begging to thread his hands into Dan’s hair.

Brian is his best friend and the first one who asked him for help. Dan never found this not ironic. Brian, the guy with a damn PHD, asking Dan for help? He understood immediately; however, once Brian explained it to him. Dan visits Brian every time he needs it now, walks him to his room, pulls back the covers and tells him to lie down, lies behind him, arms wrapped around his centre, becomes Brian’s grounding force for as long as he needs. It grounds Danny too.

Barry needs to be taken care of – every inch of his skin worshipped, kisses peppered across his palms, wrists, arms, shoulders, chest, soft expanse of tummy, ankles, calves, thighs, hips. Dan covers every cell of Barry’s being with love and adoration, just like he deserves.

Suzy. He loves Suzy so much. Were it not for her, the Grump family would not be a family. Their dynamic would be drastically different and nothing would work as well. Suzy is the only one who can take care of Dan. He loves all of the Grump so much he sometimes feels like his chest is going to burst with all of the love he feels, but Suzy is the one who can see it; see that even Dan needs to be told _it’s okay, it’s okay, come, lie down, let me care for you_. She often walks him to her bathroom, undresses him as he stands and stares blankly, presses kisses to his chest, shoulders, cheek, lips. She runs a bath and sits beside it as Dan lowers himself into the water, washes his hair slowly and massages his scalp, tells him how good he’s done with the others, how proud she is of him, how much she loves him.

But then there’s Arin. Goddamn Arin with his soft figure and infectious laughter and enough charisma for an entire crowd. Arin with his caring eyes, adoring personality, and a daddy kink that makes Dan question what he knows of himself occasionally. Arin is so involved in everything he does; he’s never half assed a thing he cares about in his life, Dan doesn’t think, and Dan’s never been more in love in his life; not with Brian, who risked everything to make things work for Dan, not with Suzy, who makes him himself when nothing else can, no. It’s like the universe took his favourite parts of everyone he’s ever met, amplified it, and put all of it into this man who fell in love with him, and who he fell in love with, at first sight. There’s something inside of Arin that makes Danny feel as though he can do nothing but indulge and pamper him. That’s why this session started out so well; they’re both high energy, high spirits, and they both are excited to see each other again. So because Dan can’t help but want to give Arin the moon and more, this session is quickly turning on its head. It starts early in the new session of Super Mario Galaxy, and Arin is quickly becoming frustrated. While the audio of the episodes is a conversation between the two of them, it’s very clear that it is for the eyes of the masses, and therefore, although they talk between them, it’s never _to_ each other, just that they build off one another. That’s why Dan can feel the change in how the episode is going by one sentence.

“Why is it always right where the fucking thing is? It’s bullshit, Dan. It’s fucking garbage and I don’t like it. I don’t approve of it at all,” Arin groans, and Dan perks up at his name, laughter ringing through as he attempts to even out Arin’s discontentment. The older man tries to ignore the change of atmosphere when Arin changes to talk to _him_ rather than the audience, like they’re here to do, and continues on with episode-style conversation, keeping the commentary running, the conversation flowing.

“I’ve got your back,” he reassures Arin, his hands reaching up to run through his hair and push it from his face. There’s a slight lull and Dan can feel the air around him change.

“Will you rub it?” Arin asks him, tone so serious it sounds like a joke – thank God. Pretending the atmospheric change is all in his head, Dan shakes his head, hair falling in his face again, so soon after having pushed it from his eyes. He tilts in his place, bringing the leg closest to Arin up on the couch with him, resting his foot on his other knee.  He softens his voice, but still speaks at the same tone, trying to reel himself back, failing miserably.

“Yeah – I was just gonna say, I’ll gently massage you. Let –” there’s a pause of hesitation hanging from his lips, and his voice drops several octaves lower before continuing, “let Daddy Dan rub the pain away.” And Dan sees Arin’s posture go taut before the man glances over to him. Dan watches the flush come to Arin’s face near immediately, working its way up his neck and covering his jaw and cheekbones with a rose tint. Arin wants to make this work for the episode – Dan can see it in his eyes, and braces for impact as Arin’s eyes focus back on the screen.

“Work down to my crack, please. Run your fingers up and down my crack-,”

“Arin, you need to stop talking right now,” Dan’s voice comes, and he prays the forced laughter will hide his arousal. God damn, if Arin wasn’t his lover as well as his co-worker and boss, it would make it so much easier to tell him to just throw this recording out the window, come here, and let Daddy take care of him.

“Won’t you?” Arin near begs, and dear God, is Dan having trouble focusing, “Please?”

“Why don’t you sit the next couple plays out?” Dan speaks, just firm enough Arin can tell it is daddy talking, and not just Dan. Arin backs off, returning to the episode and its focus

And just like that, Arin is focused back on the audience and entertaining the masses, near ignoring Dan. He tries to focus, reel his arousal back in, pretend his cock isn’t straining against his jeans, but he can’t. He murmurs, “Uh-huh,” and, “sure,” and soon can feign normalcy for the rest of the episode.

“Proud of you,” he speaks without thinking, and notices his mistake near immediately as his play persona and professional one fight to stay in control. But he doesn’t correct his mistake, since he thankfully said it playfully enough that it will probably be taken as a friendly sentiment, and Arin goes along with it, joking and continuing as though he can’t see the flush of Danny’s cheeks, or feel the flush of his own.

And, fuck, they’re really pushing it this episode. Arin makes the asshole-is-a-ring joke seem okay to say to your grandmother at the dinner table when he says, “Last ring right here. I’ll spread it open so you can fit,” in the dumb voice he gives the shark. Danny tries to pretend Arin was genuinely making a joke for the Lovelies and not trying to push Dan as far as he can before he just gives up on the episode.

When they finish it, it’s not a moment too soon, because Danny is already slipping into his Daddy mind, pulling it on like a glove; comforting and well known.  So, when Arin turns to Dan, ready to ask if he’s ready to start the episode, he nearly chokes on his words.

“So, next one, dude?” he begins, smile bright and lips plump as ever. “Or should we-,” and it’s then that Arin turns, making eye contact with Dan, who’s got hooded eyes that are harsher than the man himself ever could be. Arin becomes wide eyed, breath catching in his throat.

“Why did you do that, baby?” Dan coos, eyes unmoving, expression conveying hurt. “Are you a little lonely since we haven’t played in a little while?” he asks, leaning towards Arin, hands beneath his torso, supporting him. “Is that it?”

Arin nods, a little light headed from the excitement of what’s to come. Dan hums in contemplation before looking Arin up and down judgingly, lingering on his crotch. The wave of shame flows through him, and he hopes daddy isn’t too upset with him. Arin squirms in his seat, heart beating hard in his chest.

“Well, you’re being greedy, then, aren’t you?” Danny murmurs, voice quiet and deep. Arin nods. He is being greedy, but daddy makes him feel so good – he can’t help it. “You risked an episode with a huge amount of progress just because you’re being selfish. Well, we’ll have to punish you for that then, won’t we, baby?” daddy asks of him, and of course Arin nods. He’ll always agree with Danny – play time or not.

The sound of Danny clapping startles Arin from the previous silence of the recording room. He sits up and is at attention immediately, confused. “What is it, daddy?” Arin asks, leaning a little forward because, _God_ , does the pressure against his cock relief some of the tension that’s been building.

“Up,” daddy tells him, and Arin stands so quickly, he becomes a little light headed. Dan smirks a little, pleased. “Stand behind the couch and lean over onto it, baby,” he orders, and Dan’s near certain he’s never seen Arin more eager than this bar on his wedding day. Dan takes his sweet time, then, once Arin has curled himself over the back of the couch. Slowly, he moves the throw from his knees, folds it carefully before placing it where he sat. He stretches; lifts his hands above his head, flexes his fingers, yawns. Arin’s pressed his face against the couch and hasn’t moved since. Knows not to. Slowly, Dan walks behind the couch, too.

“I want you to be vocal. Make all of the people whose episode you ruined feel like you didn’t waste their time,” Dan places a hand on either side of Arin’s hips then. He immediately thrusts backwards from muscle memory in search of Dan’s hips.

He hears the slap before he feels it. Across his left cheek, a hard slap. Arin immediately bites down on his on lip, loud groan following soon after, cock becoming unbelievably harder.

“Do not do that again, Arin,” Danny tells him harshly. Arin nods sharply, placing his hands on either side of his hips. After, Dan loops his fingers through the belt loops on Arin’s short before tugging harshly.  He’s greeted with the bare expanse of Arin’s ass, plush and round. Upon the new stimuli, Arin’s back curves a little more, knows he needs to show daddy everything because daddy loves everything about him, especially seeing his baby spread all out for him.

“Holy fuck,” Dan breathes, a little gobsmacked. As Danny takes in all that is in front of him, “You’re gorgeous, baby,” he breathes, dropping to his knees. Arin nods frantically, waiting for daddy to do something – _anything_.  

Danny places a hand on each cheek, flesh malleable between his hands. He massages the flesh, reddening it with the increased blood flow, laying several slaps to the skin – not enough to hurt, just enough to leave a print on the skin. Arin is already panting, hips wiggling slightly.

“I’m going to eat you out now, baby,” Danny coos, pressing a kiss to the back of one of Arin’s thighs. “But that’s not your punishment,” he assures Arin – he makes sure to tell him that, “your punishment is the fact that you aren’t allowed to come.” And Danny feels the shiver go through Arin’s body.

“Hold yourself open – like you said you would,” Danny orders Arin. Arin’s hands shakily raise from beside him to hold each cheek, pulling them apart to give daddy the best view he can. “Good boy,” Danny coos. He peppers kisses across the skin around Arin’s hand. “Good, good boy,” he reiterates. He whimpers, wants to press back in search of anything, _anything_.

“Shh, shh,” Danny murmurs between kisses that work slowly down Arin’s crack, “I’m getting there, baby. Be patient.” He places his hands on either side of Arin’s hips and pulls him backwards, so that he can directly begin laving Arin’s pink hole with flat, broad strokes of his tongue.

“F-fuck,” Arin moans out, and Danny’s further engulfed with everything Arin as he thrusts back, despite Danny’s warning beforehand. He should be punished for that, but Danny is enjoying this just as much as Arin is. Danny alternates between flat strokes and pointed ones that catch on the edge of Arin’s hole.

“D-Daddy, please!” Arin whines, rolling his hips in a circle, trying to convince Danny to fill Arin back up. Danny gives in, but only a little, and circles Arin’s hole, before pressing into Arin. Everything is Arin. The scent, the taste, the sounds… Dan is never more at home than when he’s eating Arin out. Dan brings his left hand to Arin’s perineum before pressing against it firmly. Arin lurches forward in a thrust he hadn’t intended to make as his prostate is stimulated from outside.

“God, baby,” Dan moans, only leaning far enough away in order to make sure Arin hears, “you look so fucking beautiful like this.” Arin’s heart skips a beat from the love he feels, and an extra one for the arousal he feels right now. He feels Danny drag his finger closer to his balls, and gasps sharply as Danny makes contact, cupping Arin’s balls in his hand.

“D-daddy, _please_ ,” he whines loudly, fingers digging into his own flesh. Danny hums in acknowledgement, sending a wave of pleasure up Arin’s spine, emanating from his ass. He removes his hand entirely, and Arin cries in disagreement. This is quickly ended as soon as Danny wraps his hand firmly around Arin’s dripping cock and drags his hand back and forth along the hot length of it. “Mmhm – thank you, daddy,” he moans, and he’s torn between thrusting forward into the touch and pressing back. He’s being adored from all angles, and he’s feeling it. The pressure is quickly building and his legs are tingling, he doesn’t know if he can hold on for much longer, but Danny said he couldn’t come, but _God,_ he wants to.

“Don’t you dare, Arin,” Dan speaks just loud enough for Arin to hear. Arin whines in desperation. “You’ve been a good boy for daddy,” he tells him, swiping his thumb across the tip of Arin’s cock, pre-come covering the head, red and starving for release. Arin cries out – he wants to come so badly, but doesn’t want to disappoint daddy.

“F-fuck me, daddy,” Arin moans desperately. Dan immediately ends his ministrations and torture on Arin’s hole, slowly licking a stripe up his crack, pressing a kiss to the end of his tail bone, never stopping his hand movements, jacking Arin off. He continues kissing up Arin’s spine, right hand holding his hip possessively.

“Next episode, Arin,” Dan instructs him. “Remember, you aren’t allowed to come,” he reminds him sternly. Arin thrusts into Dan’s hand desperately, but nods regardless.

Dan moves away from Arin, steps around the couch, and sits down, waiting for Arin to continue and start the next episode.

Arin stands shakily, wiping at his face under his eyes. He’s so desperate to finish – but he’s more desperate to please daddy. He leans down to retrieve his shorts and put them back on.

“Don’t,” he hears daddy tell him, and turns to see his eyes on the screen, unmoving. Arin nods, leaving them on the ground, and sits next to Dan. He breathes in shakily and picks up the controller.

“Hey, welcome back to Game Grumps!” he speaks far too quickly and jittery into the microphone. He’s so hard it hurts, his cock is heavy and leaking against his stomach where he’s leaning back on the couch, and he just wants to end this recording and please daddy the best he can. “I am… not asking Dan to do any favours for me,” he speaks, and knows that was a bad move and daddy hums in false agreement. He glances across to Dan and sees his hand immediately move to Arin’s bare thigh, tracing small patterns in the hair there.

“Specifically fucking you,” Dan continues, and Arin wants to forget the episode, he really does, but he needs to make daddy happy.

“What? Why would you even say that?” he speaks, false smile coming through in his words, feigning embarrassment.

“What if we just fucked one day?” Dan speaks into the mic, eyes locked on Arin, hand wrapping around his cock, and he wants to cry for joy. Dan moves slowly up, tightening his grip at the end, and Arin nearly moans Dan’s name louder than he ever has.

Arin continues the false disbelief, pretends its for comedic value – two dudes fucking, what a funny joke, true comedy.

Dan brings up the first time he asked him to fuck him – left a voicemail, he was so horny and high strung he was shaking, hand moving up and down his cock so slowly he wanted to cry.

They continue the conversation, joking about Poly Grumps. Joking about the viewers shoving fingers up their ass, anal lube. At one point, Dan even grabs out his phone and googles something while he thumbs at the head of Arin’s cock.

Arin’s never been so happy to finish an episode. He does the outro, jokes about Dan touching him and how he doesn’t want him to, and finally they’re finished.

“You’ve been very good, baby,” Dan murmurs, moving himself closer to Arin, paying full attention to his leaking cock and the flush running down his neck, eyes unmoving from Arin’s mouth. “God, such a pretty mouth, too,” Danny breathes. “Would you let daddy fuck your mouth?”

Arin has never nodded so quickly in his life.

“Thank you, baby,” Danny smiles, moving to stand in front of Arin. “Kneel on the ground for me, baby. Sit on your shins,” he instructs him, pointing at the place in front of his feet as he moves the microphone out of the way. Arin likes that place. He likes to see every part of daddy from below.

“Such a good boy,” daddy tells him. “Barry’s going to be jealous. Do you want him to be jealous of you?” he asks. “Be jealous of how much of a good boy you can be for me? For daddy?” Dan brings his right hand to Arin’s cheek and runs his thumb across the soft skin of his pink cheek. Arin nods softly, not wanting daddy to move his hand away. He nuzzles into the touch, eyes closing as he tilts his head into Dan’s hand. Above him, Dan smiles fondly.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth now. Can you keep being a good boy and help daddy finish?” he asks, and Arin can hear the order, rather than the question: Keep being good for daddy. Get daddy off. He nods, and leans forward to mouth at Dan’s cock through the fabric of his jeans. He sees the shiver run up Dan’s spine, and smiles happily. He lifts his hands and undoes the button, then the zip, sure to run the tip of his thumb down the length hidden behind straining boxers.

“Good. Keep going, baby,” daddy murmurs from above him, sliding a hand through Arin’s soft locks of hair. Arin nods, gripping the waistline of Dan’s jeans and pushing them to his knees. He then moves close again and noses at the tented fabric, hot breath leaving damp spots to match where the head of Dan’s cock rubs against the fabric, pre-come wetting the fabric.  Arin’s breath quickens in anticipation as he hooks his fingers in the waistband of the cotton and pulls.

He’s always shocked at how gorgeous Dan’s cock is. It’s perfect in every way; length, girth, length-to-girth ratio, fuck, even Dan’s pubic hair is like a fucking frame that says, “Look at that dick, _damn_!” and Arin’s never been so pleased to suck a dick in his life, he thinks, the weight of Dan’s cock heavy but familiar against his tongue.

“Always so good at that, baby,” Dan breathes, hand curling into a fist at the back of Arin’s head, the other coming to cup his jaw, thumb slipping between Arin’s bottom lip and his own cock. He begins to thrust in time with each of Arin’s swallows, breath becoming shallow quickly. Arin sucks on the tip of Dan’s cock like it’s water and he’s been walking through the desert for weeks before swallowing as much as he can and letting Dan control his head, use him like he’s a toy. He’s daddy’s toy, though. He likes that.

“So fuckin’ pretty, baby,” Dan breathes, each syllable punctuated with a sharp thrust, head of his cock hitting the back of Arin’s throat each time. “You look so good like this, Arin. So good with my cock in your mouth, on your knees for me,” his mouth turns into a waterfall of praise and curses. He can’t help it, but Arin loves it. Loves him. Arin wraps his hand around his cock and fists it as he lets the onslaught continue.

“Fuck, Arin, you’re so fucking good. Such a good boy, I can’t believe it sometimes. I love you so much, baby. So good for daddy, so good at sucking daddy’s cock, so good at taking it,” and Arin isn’t sure if it’s the praise or the fist around his dick or what, but his chest is hot and emanating a pleasure he feels every time he’s with Dan like this.

“I’m already so close, you’ve been teasing daddy all day; you know that?” Dan asks Arin rhetorically. Arin hums in agreement, vibrations wracking Dan like an explosion of ecstasy running through his veins. His mouth opens, forming a perfect circle, and he moans an unintelligible string of vowels as he erratically thrusts into Arin’s mouth. They’re both so close. Arin breathes in through his nose. The room smells of sex, smells of sweat, smells of Dan’s arousal and his own. Dan’s pre-come is sweet on his tongue, and his skin is salty. His ears are filled with the sound of Super Mario Galaxy in the background, the wii, computer, and air conditioning whirring, Dan’s voice hitching.

Dan’s coming, filling Arin’s mouth. He swallows, swallows, swallows down Dan’s cock, throat clenching and draining him for all he’s got, come coating his tongue and throat.

“Such a good boy, fuck, Arin,” Dan breathes, eyes closed and brow furrowed as the euphoria flows through him. Arin is so close – _so close_ – and Dan is about to tell him _stop, stop, keep being a good boy for daddy._

But he drops to his knees in front of Arin, eyes half lidded and smile soft. His left hand falls to Arin’s right and takes over, fisting Arin’s cock, bringing him so close he’s about to cry.

“It’s okay, Arin,” Dan whispers. And it’s Dan, not daddy. “Let go, I’ve got you.” He promises Arin, nodding softly. Arin feels the wave of pleasure course through him, feels the explosion of euphoria come from his balls and wrap him in a blanket of soft touches and tickles, of kisses and pin pricks, as though he’s so still in an ocean he feels like he’s flying. He closes his eyes so tight he sees stars and hears his whine distantly in his ears, like his voice came from down the hall. Dan is milking him through it, his grip not easing up, his strokes taking all he has to give. When he finally slumps with a shaking inhale, Dan, covered in Arin’s come, lifts his chin to match his eyes.

“I love you so fucking much, dude,” Dan tells him with a proud grin from ear to ear. Arin smiles sleepily back before Dan’s nose touches his own and they sit there, on the floor of the Grump Space, kissing lazily for so long Arin almost contemplates deleting their recording.

…But he really does want Barry to be jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> "Fuckin' Poly Grumps is going crazy right now,"  
> Yeah. Yeah I was Arin. Look at these 4000+ words. Do you fucking see this? I'm gonna have to write a piece for Dan x everyone now. Thanks, asshole. I hope Dan eating you out and giving you a handy during the episode was worth it.


End file.
